


Forget

by aprilleigh



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Deadlocked, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 15:17:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10573989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aprilleigh/pseuds/aprilleigh
Summary: Extended scene from Deadlocked“Can you forgive me?”“No, I don’t think I can,” she said with a smirk and a raised eyebrow, and they both hoped she was just teasing. “Can’t forgive, but I could forget.” A dare, a thrill. “Make me forget Saul.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> Created for bsg_pornbattle 2009  
> Prompt used was 'Reunion'

“Floor or table?”

“Ellen, I--”

“Floor or table?” she repeated, and purr in her voice poured down like a tidal wave on his addled senses and he was lost. 

Impatient, hungrier than he, she pushed him to the table, and they both begin to pull at clothing. Not careful or concerned with buttons or seams. Clothing could be mended, it was yet to be seen if they could be.

Guilt rose up and he saw Caprica above him and he paused. “I killed you.” 

“Yes you did. You did what you had to do.”

“Can you forgive me?”

“No, I don’t think I can,” she said with a smirk and a raised eyebrow, and they both hoped she was just teasing. 

“Can’t forgive, but I could forget.” A dare, a thrill. “Make me forget Saul.” She stood and her dress fell from her shoulders, pooling into a puddle on the floor. Bra and panties followed and she stood before him, vanilla skin and chocolate heels. 

He caught her wrists in an implacable grip and pulled her over to the table until it dug against her bottom. “Sit.” 

She waited for him to finish undressing, but he just stood and drank in the sight of her. She wanted very, very much to feel his hands on her and he knew it. Slowly, deliberately, he moved closer and stood between her legs. He placed his hands on either side of her thighs and leaned closer. Without touching anywhere else, his lips lowered on her neck, and her head fell back with the touch of his mouth against her skin. 

Saul savored the warm smell of her skin and sweat. He heard her breathing change cadence and knew she was his. 

Only then did he growl, “I’ll make you forget,” and he captured her mouth with his own. Hands cupped her face, drawing her in closer, drinking the pain, hurt and regret from her lips, as if he could suck out the poison of his betrayal. 

His hands were everywhere, touching, stroking, and exploring expanses of skin, muscle and bone. She dragged her fingernails down his back as he devoured her mouth, throat, and breasts with his mouth. She moved beneath him, gasping as his fingers penetrated into her wetness, sending waves of pleasure along her body. 

Ellen was beyond herself as he slid his lips down her breasts, drawing each tight nipple into his mouth and gently scraping the sensitive peaks with his teeth. He continued down across her belly, down to where she wanted him most. Her thighs opened wide under his touch as his mouth found the tight bud between the inner secret folds. He teased with his tongue until she was maddened and frenzied underneath him. A moan erupted from her as the violence of her climax raced through her. 

Finally, when Ellen felt she could no longer stand his absence, he entered her. She clutched at his ass, pulling him deeper and harder into her. Wild and desperate he plunged within her, hips bucking; she looked up into his face and saw the helplessness and the hunger there. He moaned and she nearly climaxed again from the helpless sound.

Saul’s love had always managed to unravel her, touching her in some hidden, private part of her she had shown to no one else. 

She looked at him and came again, with his eye on hers and hearts naked. She clenched around him, her body growing rigid between his hot skin and the cold hard table beneath. He buried his face between her breasts and gasped, and she felt the tremor that ran through him at his release. 

He was tense for a few more minutes, and then he relaxed. Ellen wrapped him round with her arms and they lay still joined.

“What were we talking about?” She whispered in his ear, “can’t remember.”

“How much I love you.”

“That’s what I thought.” And she kissed him, and felt him smile.


End file.
